marvel_alternate_beggingingfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker)
History Life Before Spider-Man Peter "Benjamin" Parker was born on August 10th 1989, his parents were Mary and Richard Parker. He had a childhood with his parents up until the age of six years old. He was orphaned due to his parents dying in a plane crash, going to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, in Forest Hills, New York. When he began to attend Midtown, he became best friends with Harry Osborn. In his later years, he would continue to get good grades in school, grades at Midtown High. He was all the most interested in science, but most of the time he could not afford what he needed for his experiments and school projects. On one of his field trips during his period at Midtown to OsCorp, he was bitten by a Radioactive Spider. It took 24 hours for his powers to manifest. The day after, he was walking down the street, still jawed on his bite, when a car was about to hit him, so he had managed to jump across the street, to the other side of the building. This is when he realized he had powers. He tested them out over the course of three days, noting he had the abilities listed; "Some kind of Spider-Sense, Organic Webbing that is not consistent, Wall-Crawling, and Enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility, etc,..." El Spider It had been exactly five days since he had gotten his powers, and he knew he could milk them for money. Over the course of these five days, he had gotten more aggressive to his Aunt and Uncle, telling them to "Get of my back!", which he would soon regret greatly. On the fifth day, he had decided to do a wrestling gig, If he lasted three minutes, he would get three thousand dollars. With that money he could buy a new car, impress his friends, and his current love interest. So he had gotten a ride from his uncle, they had gotten into a big argument about responsibility, and Peter stormed off. He finished the gig, due to his powers, he beat his target easily, only needing a single minute. After the match, he had gone to who provided the money, and set up the gig, but he had said; "Here, take fifty bucks, you were supposed to go for three minutes, you took him out in one!..." Peter had begged and pleaded but in the end, he hadn't gotten the money. He was still a teenager, only around sixteen years old, so there was nothing he could do. He took the fifty dollars, and began to leave, but he noticed a scream, he turned back a realized the guy who chumped him got mugged, and the mugger was running this way, he let it happen, thinking he deserved the karma. That was that, there was no going back. All Peter said was "Not my problem..." Peter was heading out, he noted that it was a awfully cold day, and his head seemed to tingle for some reason. On his way back to the car that his Uncle waited for him in, he noticed a large crowd of people, police cars, and someone on the ground in the center. He ran over, pushing through the people and seeing his uncle, on the ground, and already dead. He cried, almost too hard, but that stopped when they said the perps location, so peter put his make do mask on, and began to web sling to the area, getting the hang of things quick. When he arrived, the two would have an intense interaction in a dark room, where neither could see each others faces. A spot light was shined at them, and thats when Peter realized that the perp was the same mugger from the office. Out of his own rage, he accidentally killed him, throwing him out of the building. But even though it was by accident, he didn't feel bad at all. The Beginning of Spider-Man to Current Day He would remember the last words his Uncle Ben said to him in the car; "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility." This would cause him to assume the choice of becoming a Super Hero. The Spider Man. He would spend days designing and making his suit, and weeks creating the perfect fluid solution for his Web Shooters. Even though he has Organic Webbing, it is not at all consistent, so he tried finding a solution for that in his Mechanical Web Shooters. After these processes ended, he began his adventure as Spider-Man. He was 16 years old when he assumed the position of New York's "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" As time goes on, he graduates Midtown and began to attend Empire State University. This is where he met allies he would keep in the future, and during this time period, he also met Mary Jane Watson, which in the future, would become his Girlfriend. He had not yet dealt with any Super-Powered people, only petty thefts and criminals who used special weapons, so his still has little experience in his life a Spider-Man, even though he has currently been doing this for five years, it is now the year 2010, and he is now 21 Years Old. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Reflexes & Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Healing Factor * Spider-Sense * Five Separate Sense Boost * Organic Webs Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Powered